The field of the invention relates generally to electrical fuses and, more specifically, to an in-line fuse assembly.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current flowing through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and open one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
Known in-line fuse assemblies have a holder that secures a fuse within an electrical circuit such as, for example, a solar photovoltaic power circuit. At least some in-line fuse holders have a pair of terminals that electrically connect the fuse to the circuit, and each terminal grips the fuse in a press fit engagement by imparting a compressive force on the fuse to secure the fuse within the terminal. However, excessive compression of the fuse can adversely affect the internal components of the fuse. For example, the solder of the internal fuse element can fracture or delaminate under the compressive load, thereby reducing the performance capability of the fuse. As such, it would be useful to provide an in-line fuse holder that imparts less compressive force when gripping a fuse.